17 escalones
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Cada 21 de marzo desde las siete de la noche y hasta las siete de la mañana se lleva a cabo la purga, doce horas en las que casi todos los delitos son legales, noche que Mary Morstan aprovechará para vengarse de Sherlock Holmes.


**Nota 1: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y perfecta versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Nota 2: **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #2: "¡Doce horas para…! del foro Un pequeño Rincón"

* * *

**17 Escalones**

Faltaban unos minutos para las siete de la tarde, Rosamund Moran, mejor conocida como Mary Morstan, comenzó a vestirse con calma enfundándose en unos pantalones de licra negra y playera de manga larga del mismo color y material. Dos días atrás logró escabullirse en el departamento "C" que se encontraba en el sótano del pequeño edificio 221 de la calle de Baker. Debido a la gran cantidad de humedad dicho departamento llevaba años desocupado, lo que vino de maravilla para los planes de Mary, ya que pudo tomar posesión del lugar sin ningún problema. Había sobrevivido a base de latas de atún, galletas y agua embotellada, y solo jalaba la cadena del escusado y usado la regadera cuando la casera que vivía en el piso de arriba; el departamento "A", salía o hacía la limpieza con música de Iron Maiden a todo volumen. Mary se sorprendió y agradeció al mismo tiempo que a la Señora Hudson le gustara escuchar la música a un volumen tan elevado.

Había esperado este día por meses, el individuo al que odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo vivía dos pisos arriba en éste mismo edificio, en el departamento "B". Sherlock Holmes, el blanco de todo su desprecio, le había quitado todo, incluido el amor de su último novio.

A través de las bocinas que se encontraban instaladas en toda la ciudad se pudieron escuchar las siete campanas del Big Ben. Mary guardó un pequeño rollo de soga delgada, pero bastante resistente en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Tomó su pistola y revisó la carga.

Como cada año, a través de las mismas bocinas, se escuchó el aviso oficial:

"_Son las siete de la noche, a partir de este momento se da inicio a la purga. El uso de armas de clase cuatro y de nivel inferior esta permitido, recuerden que las armas de destrucción masiva están estrictamente prohibidas. Los funcionarios gubernamentales de rango 10 tienen inmunidad por lo que no se les deberá hacer daño. _

_Al terminar este anuncio y después de sonar la sirena cualquier delito, incluyendo el asesinato será legal. _

_La policía, los bomberos y los servicios de salud y urgencias no estarán disponibles hasta mañana a las siete de la mañana, hora a la que concluya la purga. _

_Benditos sean los padres fundadores de una nación renacida. _

_Que Dios los acompañe a todos."_

La sirena sonó y Mary sonrió. Se recargó contra la pared cerrando los ojos y dándose unos minutos para controlar su respiración, recordando cada movimiento planeado y lo que debía hacer ante cada eventualidad que se presentara. Debía mantener su concentración en todo momento y no permitir que la emoción de la cacería la distrajera, ya que un error podía costarle la vida, literalmente, y no es que le importara morir, es que no soportaba la idea de morir sin haberse vengado de Sherlock Holmes.

Subió los escalones y abrió la puerta del 221C, salió sin preocuparse demasiado, ya que la puerta que se encontraba a un costado era la del departamento de la Señora Hudson, a quien afortunadamente había escuchado salir esa mañana. En alguna ocasión John, su ex novio, le había comentado que cada 21 de marzo por la mañana, Martha Hudson se iba a Birmingham a pasar la noche de la purga con su hermana, quien tenía una habitación del pánico impenetrable y aprovechaban la noche para ponerse al día con lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en sus vidas y tal vez jugar una partida de póker. Ese día no había sido la excepción. Mary escuchó cuando una maleta con llantas rodó por el piso de arriba hasta la entrada y como un carro arrancaba enfrente del edificio.

Caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras que la llevarían al departamento "B". Diecisiete escalones que la llevarían a su destino, diecisiete escalones y tal vez una puerta cerrada eran lo que la separaban de su venganza final.

Al poner un pie en el primer escalón Mary recordó a su jefe, James Moriarty, el Napoleón del crimen como una vez fue descrito por Sherlock. Ella sentía una enorme admiración por él, James era inteligente, astuto, malicioso, seguro y altivo, con un peculiar sentido del humor. Una parte de ella sabía que era posible que hubiera estado un poco enamorada de él.

Pero Sherlock lo estropeó todo.

Poco más de tres años atrás James Moriarty y Sherlock Holmes se habían enredado en una serie de juegos de poder; el consultor criminal contra el detective consultor. Uno atacaba a través de alguno de sus grupos criminales y el otro los perseguía hasta atraparlos. Había sido divertido en un inicio, pero después de año y medio se volvió tedioso, y a su jefe le comenzó molestar la gran fama y admiración que poco a poco comenzaba a adquirir el detective, eso sin contar el golpe a su ego y a su bolsillo, cada que era derrotado.

Cansado de que Sherlock Holmes fuera visto como un héroe, James esparció la falsa noticia de que todos los casos resueltos por el detective habían sido orquestados por él mismo inventando la identidad de Moriarty y contratando a un actor para que se hiciera pasar por su archienemigo. El nombre del detective fue mancillado, pero eso no era suficiente ya que estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano Mycroft Holmes, el hermano del detective, se encargaría de limpiar su nombre, por lo que lo obligó a suicidarse amenazando con matar a las tres personas que más le importaban; La Señora Hudson, El Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade y por supuesto su mejor amigo, compañero de piso y de aventuras John Watson. El detective debía aventarse desde el techo del hospital de San Barts, de lo contrario tres asesinos estratégicamente colocados dispararían en contra de sus amigos. Sin embargo, algo debió haber salido terriblemente mal, porque poco antes de que Sherlock saltara, en la misma azotea en la que se encontraba, James Moriarty se pegó un tiro en la boca.

La noticia dejo conmocionada a toda su red; _"¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que su jefe, el criminal más temerario, el más brillante, se halla suicidado?"_. El único consuelo que les quedaba era que el famoso detective también había muerto.

Mientras continuó subiendo recordó evitar el escalón que John en alguna ocasión le contó con un poco de humor, era el culpable de delatarlo cuando trataba de sorprender a Sherlock o de pasar desapercibido para descansar un poco en su recámara antes de que fuera solicitado por su compañero de piso para hacer cualquier cosa que le hubiera venido a la mente, ya que dicho escalón rechinaba. Mary agradeció en silencio dicha información.

En su ascenso los recuerdos de su primo también vinieron a su mente; Sebastian Moran, brazo derecho de James Moriarty y su gatillero más letal había estado junto con ella aquel día en la alberca en el que Sherlock, John y James se reunieron por primera vez. Agazapados en la parte alta del lugar Sebastian apuntaba su arma directo a la cabeza de Sherlock y ella al corazón de John. Quien le iba a decir que unos años más tarde iba a enamorarse del mismo hombre que amenazó con matar.

Un año atrás su primo le había expresado sus dudas acerca del supuesto suicidio del famoso detective. La red criminal que Moriarty había establecido en diversas partes del mundo poco a poco estaba cayendo, y aunque eran otros nombres los que aparecían como autores intelectuales de tales sucesos las formas en que se presentaba tenían todo el sello de Sherlock Holmes. Mary por supuesto pensó que todo era imaginación de su primo, resultado de su conocida paranoia, porque no había forma de que Sherlock hubiera burlado a Moriarty.

Sin embargo, seis meses después, mientras empacaban para salir huyendo de Moscú, Sebastian le ordenó regresar a Londres y buscar a John, tratar de acercarse a él y establecer una relación, aunque no necesariamente de índole romántica, para que en caso de que sus sospechas fueran reales y Sherlock continuara con vida, ella terminara el trabajo que les había encargado James y lo matara. Mientras tanto él viajaría a Montenegro donde un grupo de tratantes de blancas, pertenecientes a su red, habían anunciado que estaban siendo acorralados.

Tres meses atrás el maldito detective volvió a aparecer, justo un mes después de haber hablado con su primo por última vez. Sebastian le había llamado para decirle que todo el dinero que tenían, así como las armas, habían sido destruidos durante un incendio en una bodega en Serbia y las cuentas del banco con nombres falsos fueron hackeadas, los habían dejado prácticamente sin nada, solo les quedaba un laboratorio de drogas a las afuera de Belgrado, que era a donde se dirigía ya que le acababan de informar que habían capturado a un sospechoso, y Sebastian necesitaba comprobar si era quien se imaginaba. Después de algunas semanas supo que todos, incluido su primo habían sido masacrados.

Debió sospechar algo cuando unos días después el nombre de Sherlock Holmes fue limpiado y salieron todas las pruebas de los delitos cometidos por James Moriarty, así como de su conspiración para manchar el nombre del detective consultor.

Cuando Sherlock apareció la noche en la que estaba segura John iba a proponerle matrimonio sintió que la rabia la invadía, deseaba con todo su ser tomar el cuchillo de su mesa y descuartizarlo ahí mismo. Le tomó todo su control abstenerse de hacerlo. A cambio, disfrutó cada golpe que John le había dado por haberlo engañado. Mary sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía matar a John y hacer sufrir a Sherlock tanto como le fuera posible, el problema era que ella ya se había enamorado de John, deseaba olvidarse de quien había sido, comenzar una nueva vida desde cero al lado del Doctor, por supuesto eso no significaba que no mataría a Sherlock, pero podía darse su tiempo para ello, en especial cuando notó lo enojado que estaba John en contra de quien fuera su mejor amigo. Mary le había preguntado un día después si lo buscaría, y él le aseguró que nunca más en su vida quería volver a ver a Sherlock, dejando a Mary muy complacida con su respuesta.

Sin embargo, poco duró la convicción de John, ya que esa misma noche fue a verlo. Al día siguiente rompió con Mary y regresó a la calle de Baker. Unas semanas después la noticia de una relación romántica entre el famoso detective; Sherlock Holmes y su compañero de aventuras; el doctor John Watson, estuvo en el encabezado de todos los periódicos y revistas del Reino Unido. Mary paso de llorar su ruptura con John a odiarlo casi tanto como a Sherlock.

Mary tomó un respiro cuando se encontró frente al departamento "B", los recuerdos la habían alterado y le estaba costando mantenerse bajo control.

* * *

Adentro del departamento no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, pero había luz por debajo del filo de la puerta, lo que significaba que Sherlock y John debían estar en la sala.

Sherlock y John estaban sentados frente a la chimenea en sus respectivos sillones, el primero leyendo un libro sobre apicultura y el segundo una novela de suspenso, la cual el detective ya se había encargado de decirle como iba a terminar, no es que la hubiera leído, pero por lo que John le había contado le fue fácil deducirlo, aún así John quería saber si Sherlock tenía razón.

Pese al día en el que estaban el ambiente era tranquilo y acogedor, la chimenea estaba encendida y cada uno tenía una taza de té en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de cada sillón. Estaban seguros, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban.

El edificio contaba con lo último en seguridad, cortesía de Mycroft Holmes quien bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría desprotegido a su hermano menor. La puerta de entrada así como las ventanas estaban aseguradas con gruesos barrotes que habían sido activados dos horas antes, los cuales además de ser impenetrables están cargados con 600 voltios de energía eléctrica, por lo que si alguien los toca puede morir electrocutado. Además de eso y por si fuera poco, por dentro del marco de la puerta estaban escondidos pequeños artefactos que disparaban dardos paralizantes a cualquiera que se atreviera a subir el primer escalón que conducía a la puerta del 221, lo cual Sherlock había encontrado absolutamente ridículo e innecesario, acusando a su hermano mayor de preocuparse en exceso, asunto que por supuesto fue recibido con burlas, Mycroft Holmes no era una persona sentimental, por favor, no era conocido como el Hombre de hielo por nada, y su nombre clave dentro del MI6 era Antártida, lo cual obviamente no era gratuito.

Mycroft le aseguró a Sherlock que lo último que lo había conducido a tomar tales medida era el sentimentalismo, pero él era un hombre importante, era el poder detrás del poder, el hombre al que todos los Primeros Ministros consultaban y buscaban su apoyo, el hombre en el que la reina siempre confiaba. Por supuesto su vida no corría peligro ya que era un político con inmunidad, pero era probable que trataran de llegar a él a través de su hermano y fue debido a ello por lo que decidió fortalecer la seguridad del edificio. Por supuesto tanto Sherlock como él sabían que todo eso era mentira, desde que Sherlock tiene memoria Mycroft siempre ha sido un hermano sobre protector, quien de niño nunca lo dejó jugar con varas de madera por temor a que saliera volando alguna astilla y se le clavara en el ojo o le hiciera daño de alguna otra manera, sin embargo, el detective sabía que era un batalla que tenía perdida por lo que no siguió alegado más.

Pero todas las medidas de seguridad fueron consideradas desde su exterior, no en su interior, lo cual aún no lo sabían, pero había sido un error.

* * *

Mary tomó el pomo de la puerta, con sumo cuidado lo movió para comprobar si estaba asegurado, para su buena fortuna éste giró sin ningún esfuerzo. Abrió la puerta de golpe, sabía que no era esperada y no vio el caso de alargar más la espera.

Sherlock fue el primero en notarla, al levantar la vista vio a una mujer que le apuntaba con una pistola, reaccionando rápidamente se aventó a un costado antes de que ésta jalara el gatillo por lo que la bala se terminó incrustando a un costado del sillón. De forma instintiva John se levantó y corrió en dirección a su atacante, pero Mary fue más rápida y antes de que pudiera acercarse demasiado le dio una patada en el pecho tumbándolo hacia atrás, cayendo a un costado de su sillón. Sherlock se acercó a su lado asegurándose de que el doctor estuviera bien. A John le tomó un par de minutos recobrar el aliento, Mary observaba la escena con una sonrisa divertida mientras Sherlock intercambiaba su mirada entre John y ella.

Por su puesto Sherlock la reconoció de inmediato, la había conocido unos meses atrás el día que se presentó frente a John después de su falso suicidio; _"¿Pero por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué quería matarlos? ¿De verdad tanto le había dolido que John la dejara?"_

—¿Mary? –preguntó John incrédulo una vez que salió de su asombro.

—Rosamund Moran en realidad –contestó la mujer con una nota de veneno en la voz.

—¿Qué? –contestó John sin entender. Sin embargo, la reacción de Sherlock lo hizo voltear.

El detective miraba en dirección a Mary más pálido que de costumbre y con la boca medio abierta.

—Rosamund Moran, la prima de Sebastian Moran –dijo el detective en voz baja.

—Me alegra que sepas quien soy.

—¿Sebastian Moran, el gatillero de Moriarty? ¿el tipo que te torturó en Serbia? –preguntó John a lo que Sherlock solo pudo contestar asintiendo con la cabeza aún sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Mary.

—Y que el estúpido de Mycroft Holmes mató –contestó Mary llena de rabia pateando la pequeña mesa de té que tenía en frente.

John se encogió hacia atrás evitando ser golpeado por la mesa, pero no pudo evitar ser salpicado por la taza de té que descansaba en ella.

Con una pierna Sherlock empujó el sillón en el que hasta hace unos minutos John había estado sentado, logrando golpear a Mary y sacarla de balance, rápidamente se puso de pie y tomando de la repisa de la chimenea el cuchillo que siempre tiene ahí lo aventó en dirección a la intrusa.

—¡Maldito! –gritó Mary cuando el cuchillo se le clavó en la pierna derecha.

Sherlock ayudó a John a ponerse de pie y corrieron en dirección a la cocina, Mary sabía que no podía dejarlos avanzar más, afuera de la cocina estaba el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Sherlock, la cual con toda seguridad estaría siendo compartida con John y en donde John debía tener su arma. John siempre guardaba su pistola en su recámara.

Mary disparó en dirección a Sherlock, no quería matarlo, no aún, solo frenarlo, pero el dolor en la pierna hizo que su pulso vacilara y no logró darle a su objetivo. Con un rápido movimiento se sacó el cuchillo que aún tenía clavado en su pierna y lo aventó a la espalda del detective dándole en el hombro derecho. Con un fuerte jadeo Sherlock se tambaleó a un costado de la mesa de la cocina, dándole tiempo a Mary para alcanzarlo y clavarle el cuchillo aún más a fondo. Al escuchar el grito de Sherlock, el doctor se giró para ver al detective encorvado con Mary a su espalda con la mano aferrada aún al cuchillo y una mirada que amenazaba con desgarrar la espalda del detective si éste no se detenía.

Con el cuerpo temblando John levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

—John –fue lo único que dijo el detective; _"John" _su John, quien le daba fuerzas y consuelo al mismo tiempo, quien hubiera deseado no estuviera aquí en estos momentos, quería pedirle que se fuera, que saliera corriendo, que se salvara, pero sabía que él jamás lo haría.

Con su mano libre Mary apretó el brazo izquierdo de Sherlock obligándolo a retroceder.

—Pon una de las sillas de la cocina en medio de la sala –le ordenó a John, quien después de vacilar por un momento obedeció– ahora vas a sentar y amarrar a Sherlock en ella –sacó el cuchillo de forma brusca haciendo jadear al detective para aventarlo después en dirección a John junto con el rollo de soga que tenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de la parte trasera de su pantalón, sujetando nuevamente con firmeza su pistola, la cual había metido entre la parte trasera de su pantalón un poco después de haber apuñalado a Sherlock.

—Con la parte de en medio de la soga quiero que amarres fuertemente sus manos a su espalda y con cada punta sus pies a cada pata de la silla –volvió a hablar la asesina.

—John –jadeó Sherlock– John vete, por favor vete, yo no importo.

—Cállate Sherlock –contestó John.

—John de todas formas me va a matar.

—Dije que te callaras Sherlock, eres un idiota si crees que te voy a dejar aquí.

—John….

—Ya escuchaste a John, Sherlock, cállate –contestó de manera burlona Mary– él no te va a dejar, él pudo haber estado perfectamente a salvo, sin embargo, te eligió, él solo clavó su propia tumba….. aquí de rodillas frente a mi –ordenó nuevamente a John una vez que terminó de amarrar a Sherlock.

Tomó a John del pelo y lo azotó hacia delante hasta golpear el piso colocando la pistola en la parte trasera de su cuello. Sonrió cuando escuchó a Sherlock gritar en protesta. Su mirada y la del detective se cruzaron, él la observaba con miedo, por su vida, si no por la de John, ella lo observaba con odio y burla, al fin lo tenía donde quería, sabía lo que sucedería a continuación: primero mataría a John, luego le daría un balazo a cada rodilla de Sherlock para que no pudiera volver a caminar, eso si sobrevivía el resto de la noche sin morir desangrado. En verdad deseaba que sobreviviera, ya que su vida sin John y sin poder caminar sería un infierno para el detective.

—Por favor, es a mi a quien quieres, deja a John en paz –suplicó Sherlock.

Mary se rio, soltó a John y dio medio paso atrás.

—Levanta el torso –le dijo a John– quiero ver tu cara cuando te dispare en la frente.

John y Mary se vieron a los ojos solo por unos instantes, cuando ésta quitó el seguro de su pistola John cerró los ojos y Sherlock se volteó al lado contrario con un fuerte sollozo, no podía ver esto.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, sin embargo no fue un balazo, cuando John abrió los ojos, y Sherlock vio en su dirección se encontraron con el cuerpo de Mary tumbado a un costado, de frente la Señora Hudson sujetaba un rifle con ambas manos.

—¿Señora Hudson? –dijo Sherlock con incertidumbre.

—Solo la golpee con la culata del rifle –sus inquilinos la observaron con la boca abierta.

—Pensé que estaba en Birmingham –dijo finalmente John aún sin poder moverse.

—Sabía que me necesitarían, sólo fingí que salí, ésta mujer lleva tres días escondida en el 221C.

—¿Co…cómo…. –empezó a preguntar Sherlock.

—Por favor Sherlock, este es mi territorio, nada se me escapa, no hay manera que hasta la más mínima respiración fuera de lugar pase desapercibida, cada voluta de polvo que gire en la dirección equivocada es fácilmente notaria para mi –Ante las caras sorprendidas de sus inquilinos Martha Hudson lanzó un bufido de la misma manera en la que Sherlock suele hacerlo cuando piensa que alguien está siendo deliberadamente idiota–. No habrán creído todo eso ¿cierto? Hay pequeñas cámaras de video camufladas entre el papel tapiz de la sala y las habitaciones del 221C, las cuales tu hermano –dijo volteando a ver a Sherlock– estuvo gustoso de colocar en cuanto se las pedí –Sherlock volteó ha ver la pared de la sala.– Solo en el 221C Sherlock, nunca invadiría, ni permitiría que tu hermano invadiera tu privacidad, y solo porque dicho departamento lleva demasiado tiempo abandonado y temía que alguien que quisiera dañarlos pudiera esconderse ahí, justo como acaba de suceder.

John se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando sentado con las rodillas temblando, tanto por la posición como por el terror de lo que acababan de pasar.

—No quiero parecer mal agradecido ni mucho menos, pero ¿por qué no intervino antes? –preguntó Sherlock.

—Lo siento querido, de momento olvidé que era la noche de la purga y no quería atacar sin tener un motivo y los días anteriores creí que solo estaba buscando un refugio para estar a salvo este día.

Sherlock lanzó un bufido exasperado y John comenzó a reír de nervios.

De manera sigilosa Mary comenzó a moverse solo le bastaba estirarse unos centímetros más y alcanzaría su pistola, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla la Señora Hudson le disparó en la cabeza. Sherlock y John saltaron en su lugar.

—Eso si que no –dijo enojada la Señora Hudson– pensé que bastaría con dejarla amarrada abajo y que Mycroft pasara por ella mañana, pero definitivamente personas tan horribles no merecen vivir.

John pasó saliva con fuerza viendo el cuerpo inerte de Mary. Detrás la respiración de Sherlock era agitada.

Unos aplausos en el aire los hizo reaccionar, Sherlock y John voltearon a ver a la Señora Hudson que estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

—Muy bien chicos ya basta… John, si no me equivoco Sherlock está herido, desátalo y cúralo.

—Es verdad.

Aún temblando y medio aturdido John se puso de pie y empezó a desatar a Sherlock.

—¿Tienes todo en tu botiquín?

—Si, eso creo.

—Bien, iré por unas sábanas para envolver el cuerpo de esta mujer y me ayudaran a llevarla al departamento de abajo. Mañana habrá que hablarle a Mycroft para que mande a su gente para recoger el cadáver.

Pero antes de que la Señora Hudson abandonara el departamento John volvió a hablar.

—Señora Hudson ¿desde cuando sabe usar un rifle?

—Mi padre amaba la cacería, se podría decir que mi hermana y yo aprendimos a sostener un arma antes de empezar a caminar. Por costumbre no puede faltar un rifle en nuestras casas, claro que siempre lo mantenemos guardado, digo no es como si fuera un lindo adorno… No tardo, voy por las sábanas y traeré un poco de té y galletas que bien nos hacen falta.

Dicho eso la mujer salió de su departamento, dejando al detective y a su doctor sin palabras.

Una vez que la soga fue desatada John abrazó con cuidado a su hermoso detective besándolo con ternura, ambos necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro.

—Este año tenemos que lucirnos con el regalo de la Señora H. –dijo John.

—Ella siempre ha querido ir a Japón, tal vez le agrade un viaje para ella y su hermana –contestó Sherlock.

—Creo que eso le gustará –John sonrió y le dio otro beso en los labios antes ir al baño por su botiquín.

* * *

Horas más tarde, después de que Sherlock recibiera algunas puntadas y fuera vendado y que el departamento estuviera limpio, en orden y libre del cuerpo de Mary, los dos inquilinos pasaron el resto de la velada en la sala escuchando algunas interesantes historias por parte de su casera, a quien de ahora en adelante verían con un renovado respeto y admiración.


End file.
